


Prompt request

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Flung out into space [2]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a request for a prompt for anyone whom cares to take it and write it.   I would love it if a lot of people would get inspire with this prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt request

Has anyone heard _Girl Crush_ by **Little Big Town**? <https://youtu.be/JYZMT8otKdI> 

 

I hope this song will inspire Carol x Therese writers.


End file.
